


Unconditionally

by badwolfkaily



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Faberry Week Day 1 - Reunion, after all this time apart Quinn decides life’s too precious to live with regrets, so she goes to New York to confess her love to Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditionally

It’s been so long since Quinn last set foot in New York. She’s been keeping herself from Rachel for far too long. Going on to their second years of college now, Quinn can’t get rid of these feelings no matter how hard she tries. For years, it has always ever been Rachel. The ever blind Rachel. Who’s only true love was Broadway and Finn. And after Finn…after, she realized how precious life really is. She’s not going to go another day without Rachel knowing how she feels.

She rang ahead to Santana and Kurt to make sure they would give her the space and time to do what she needed to do. So here she is at Rachel’s front door. All her insecurities are bubbling to the surface and she hasn’t even knocked yet. She takes a deep breath and her shaking hand knocks, twice.

She waits till she hears a happy humming at the door. Then there she is right in front of her, after so long. The biggest smile, that almost brings tears to the eyes that have missed it.

"Quinn…" that’s all Rachel says before she’s launching herself into Quinn’s arms.

And, oh, how Quinn has missed the feeling of the brunette in her arms. She squeezes her tightly and doesn’t want to let her go. She bites her lip and fights back tears. Because she knows this could go one of two ways, Rachel will either break her heart or save it. She can feel Rachel’s tears pressed against her cheek. So Quinn decides it’s alright to cry now, she’s letting years of holding back tears for the diva fall, silently, but she lets them fall.

The blonde pulls back and just smiles happy tears at the brunette. She’s being tugged into the apartment, her coat being lifted off her shoulders. “Quinn, I am so happy to see you. I haven’t seen you since….”

"Rachel, I….I’ve been living a lie," Quinn looks at her with pain etched in her eyes.

"What? Quinn, what’s going on?" taking a step closer Rachel takes Quinn’s hand in hers.

"I’ve kept myself from you for far too long Rachel. All those years of being mean to you," she can’t quite believe she’s doing this.

She might possibly break into a million pieces and never be able to put herself back together again.

"Quinn, what do you mean?"

Rachel’s crying again, how many times are you going to be the cause of those tears?

"I’ve been in love with you, Rachel, for so long. And I don’t care if you can’t feel the same, but I needed you to know. Even if you hate me and say you never want to see me again. You are my person, Rachel. It’s only ever been you and I couldn’t go another day without you not knowing,” Quinn can’t help but cry, “I’ve only ever wanted you to be happy, Rachel, even if it made me look like the bad guy. Which is ironic since I was the cause of your unhappiness for so long. But even as my heart was breaking, as long as you were happy, I’d always love you. I thought it could be enough, being without you for so long.”

Rachel’s in shock, tears rushing down her face, absolutely speechless.

"I’m sorry, maybe I should go be not here."

As Quinn reaches for her coat she’s being turned and pushed up against the front door. Lips crashing down on her’s with a passion only equal to her own. The moment she finally realizes whats happening she grasps frantically at Rachel. She breaths heavily into the kiss, “I’m never letting you go again.”

Rachel pulls back, biting her lip, she smiles, “Why does it feel like I’ve been waiting for you forever, without even knowing it?”

"Because I’ve always been unconditionally yours and you’ve just been too blind to see that, maybe," Quinn grins as she nips at the divas bottom lip.

"Quinn?" the brunette presses her forehead against the blondes.

"Yes, Rachel?" Quinn’s eyes are closed and she’s savoring the moment.

"Never let me go again," Rachel pleads with her eyes.

"I wouldn’t even think of it, I’m yours, unconditionally," Quinn smirks chasing Rachel’s smile with another kiss.

Quinn would always be Rachel’s because she was her person. And soon Rachel would find that she was her’s as well.

Also unconditionally, Quinn’s.


End file.
